5 Sens, de Lisa à Axel et Saïx
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Est-il besoin de préciser encore ce dont ça parle ? Lisa et Saïxel. OS 4 : Le goût
1. Pour des yeux bleus

Yo ! Cet OS a été écrit pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Preuve, de vingt-trois heures à minuit. J'ai déjà un autre OS d'écrit pour ce recueil, qui était supposé être le premier, mais bon, voilà. Un jour, je finirai tous mes recueils des 5 Sens. Peut-être. (Et un jour j'arrêterai d'en commencer, surtout)

Bonne lecture !

 **5 Sens, OS 1 : La vue**

 _ **Pour des yeux bleus**_

La première fois que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, c'était bleu contre vert, un joli turquoise, en somme, et Lea s'était dit que ça ferait une chouette équipe, eux deux, pour se trimballer dans les rues. Il avait eu raison. C'était vif, éclatant de couleurs comme les fleurs des Jardins, c'était beau, c'était vivant. C'était rouge, et bleu, et vert, et bleu, et orange, et bleu. C'était Isa en bleu autour de qui gravitaient toutes les couleurs de Lea. C'était … suffisant.

Et puis tout à coup, du noir. Partout. Du noir liquide et gluant. Ça avalait tout.

La première fois que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, après, c'était vert contre jaune, un vert anis écœurant, en somme, et Axel s'était dit que ça changerait peut-être rien, au final, que ça pourrait marcher encore. Il s'était trompé. C'était sale, terne et rancunier comme les couloirs de l'Illusiocitadelle, c'était moche, c'était mort. C'était rouge, et bleu, et vert, et jaune, et noir, et noir. C'était dégueulassé par la vie et par le temps. C'était … fini.

Et puis tout à coup, du bleu et du jaune, mais pas pareil. Saïx, les cheveux bleus, les yeux jaunes, Roxas, les yeux bleus, les cheveux jaunes.

La première fois que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, c'était bleu contre vert, un lagon limpide, en somme, et Axel s'était pris à espérer que ça fonctionnerait avec lui, comme ça avait fonctionné la vie précédente avec l'autre. Il s'était à moitié trompé. C'était différent. C'était chaud, calme comme le coucher de soleil, c'était bizarre, c'était entre-deux. C'était rouge, et jaune, et vert, et bleu, et noir et noir. C'était Roxas et tout ce qu'il représentait et l'espoir d'Axel. C'était … nouveau.

Et puis, tout à coup, quelque chose. Quelque chose comme une hésitation. Comme une révélation. Quelque chose comme Axel regardait, plongeait dans le bleu. Il y cherchait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Peut-être une preuve. Une preuve que ça n'était pas de sa faute, au final.

Il y avait la cicatrice, apparue nul ne savait quand, et les tatouages, tout pareil, il y avait leurs visages changés, mais surtout, surtout, il y avait les yeux de Saïx. Alors ça ne pouvait pas être la faute d'Axel. C'était l'autre qui avait changé. Il était resté pareil, rouge et vert, et peut-être il avait gagné en amertume ce que l'autre avait perdu en bonté, mais ça n'était pas de sa faute.

Et puis tout à coup, du bleu, encore, et du bleu qui fit sourire Axel, encore, et il sut qu'il avait raison. C'était la faute à la couleur. C'était ça qui déconnait. Et peut-être bien que dans les yeux de Roxas, que dans les yeux de Xion Axel cherchait les restes d'Isa, peut-être bien qu'il en arrivait presque à les confondre, à confondre l'affection qu'il portait, et avait porté à chacun d'eux, mais il avait besoin de cette preuve. Pour être sûr. Que ça avait existé. Que c'était réel.

Et s'ils partaient tous les uns après les autres, Axel trouverait à se réfugier, encore, dans de nouveaux yeux bleus. Et, même, il trouverait à mourir de ça, tué par un regard inconnu qui renfermait tellement de souvenirs. Sora et ses yeux bleus, en danger. Et Axel ne voulait pas voir encore disparaître un regard bleu, alors il fallait le sauver, se sacrifier, comme une preuve. Une preuve à lui-même, preuve que s'il avait pu, il se serait déjà sacrifié, pour qu'Isa ne devienne jamais Saïx, pour Roxas même et pour cette fille aussi, il se serait sacrifié, pour tous ces yeux bleus.

.

Bon, au final, c'est pas exclusivement Saïxel ni Lisa mais c'est la base alors voilà.

Review ?


	2. Un battement

Yo !

Un drabble écrit pour la Nuit du FoF, encore, sur le thème Battement !

Bonne lecture !

 **5 Sens, OS 2 : L'ouïe**

 _ **Un battement**_

Boum-boum, ou quelque chose comme ça. Le bruit de nous. Le bruit de nous, le son qui nous correspond le mieux, à nous, pas toi et moi mais nous, l'ensemble Nous, le son qui nous va c'est Boum-boum. Très simple. Un battement de cœur. La première rythmique de la première musique de l'humain.

C'est ça, notre relation est un battement de cœur d'humain.

Alors forcément, maintenant que le silence a pris sa place dans nos poitrines, ça ne peut plus exister. Je me souviens d'avoir posé la tête sur ton torse, une nuit chaude où tu regardais la lune allongé dans l'herbe. Je me souviens que j'avais entendu ton cœur sans chercher à l'écouter. C'était tellement naturel, tellement logique.

Il n'y a pas de question à se poser. Un cœur qui bat ne se pose pas de question : il bat, point à la ligne. C'est pour ça que ça nous correspond, comme son, vraiment. On n'allait pas toujours très bien ensemble, on n'avait pas tant de points communs, on n'aimait pas les mêmes choses, mais on ne se posait pas la question de ce qu'on pouvait bien faire ensemble. On était ensemble et c'était tout. C'était naturel.

Et nous sommes dénaturés.

Je dis nous, mais il n'en reste plus grand-chose, si ? Je savais qu'il faisait sombre dans les Ténèbres. Je savais qu'il faisait froid. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il faisait silence et je suis assourdi de ce constat. Nous ne sommes plus rien.

Le Boum-boum-boum endiablé de notre premier baiser s'est tu, et les papillons qui dansaient à son rythme sont fatigués d'avoir trop usé leurs ailes.

Je voudrais prendre un tambour et en jouer devant ta porte.

Enfin. Je sais que c'est ce que je voudrais si j'étais encore Isa.

Enfin. Je sais que c'est ce qu'Isa voudrait.

Ce n'est plus nous.

Ce n'est même plus toi et moi.

Ils appartiennent au boucan.

C'était eux.

.

.

.

.

Review ?


	3. Tes cheveux sur ma peau

Yo ! Je ne reviendrai décidément sur ce recueil que pendant les Nuits, et avec des drabbles … Un jour j'essaierai d'en faire quelque chose de long, promis.

Donc voilà, sur le thème Aimer, écrit en décalé en une demi-heure.

Bonne lecture !

 **5 Sens : Le toucher**

 _Tes cheveux sur ma peau_

Aimer, tu ne sais jamais le dire qu'avec les mains. Comme le langage des signes, mais pas exactement. Il y a le corps qui suit derrière, aussi. Aimer, c'est un mot compliqué. C'est un mot qu'on ne se donne pas. Tu ne te le donnerais pas à toi-même, tu ne me le donnes pas à moi.

.

« Numéro huit ? »

Un sourire qu'il lui offre. Saïx a son air pincé de toujours, Axel s'est arrêté dans sa marche pour le regarder de l'air de celui qui sait. Mais Saïx ne veut pas, ne peut pas savoir. Il ne peut pas poser de mots là-dessus, parce que les mots sont un lieu-commun qui ne doit être valable que pour ceux qui ont un cœur, n'est-ce pas ? Saïx, son non-cœur c'est une citadelle dont il a fermé la porte – mais dans la citadelle la porte de sa chambre est ouverte.

« _Isabelle ?_ »

C'est étudié, ce mot, par exemple. À la fois un bout de souvenir, à la fois trop moqueur, trop méchant pour que ce soit ancien. C'est une adaptation du passé au présent, ce qui, si il avait le droit, Saïx appellerait un présent continu. Pour l'instant il parlera de passé mal-formé.

.

Tu ne veux même pas m'embrasser. Tu m'appelles, c'est très cadré, comme un rituel. Tu me prives de tout. Tu te douches avant et après, comme pour me priver de l'odeur de ta sueur, pour te priver de l'odeur de la mienne. Pour qu'on ne garde rien de ces instants mais tu sais pourtant que tout ça laisse une empreinte indélébile sur moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tes doigts qui s'enfoncent dans mes hanches, tes paumes contre ma poitrine, la chaleur de ta nuque au creux de ma main et quand tu descends le chemin du paradis, traînant …

.

« Axel ? »

Roxas regarde en l'air. Le ciel d'Agrabah est clair comme de l'eau de roche, on pourrait dire.

« Hm ?

— Pourquoi le ciel est bleu ? Tu nous as expliqué, quand le soleil se couche, mais …

— Ah, ça. C'est parce que le bleu, c'est ce qui va le moins loin. Et pourtant c'est la couleur la plus chaude. Le ciel a l'air haut, mais il essaie juste de nous faire croire qu'il est inaccessible. La vérité c'est que si tu tends la main tu pourrais le toucher. »

.

Traînant, qui s'attarde, je les sens. Tes ongles sont plus longs qu'avant, tu n'as plus la précaution de les couper. Tes coups de reins sont plus durs, tes gémissements plus rares, mais ça, ça n'a pas changé. Tu le dis comme ça, que tu m'aimes, sans même t'en rendre compte. Tu cognes et tu serres, tu frappes et tu repousses mais tu ne feras rien contre la douceur de tes cheveux qui glissent sur ma peau.

.

.

.

Review ?

À très vite !


	4. Le goût de sa bouche le goût de son sexe

Yo ! Entre un OS et un drabble …

Ce truc là c'était le premier texte que j'avais écrit pour ce recueil de base. Et comme je sais pas quand le poster je le poste maintenant, parce que, bah, peut-être bientôt je l'assumerai plus ? (J'ai même pas le courage de relire en fait. Je ne veux pas savoir de quoi ça parle.)

Bonne lecture ! (Rating M justifié)

 **5 Sens OS 1 : Le goût**

 _ **Le goût de sa bouche, le goût de son sexe**_

Ils diront que je suis fou, qu'on est fous tous les deux.

T'es taré, Saïx, t'es taré, Isa, quand tu me laisses t'appeler comme ça, avec ma bouche, ma bouche rouge qui te parcoure le corps et ne retiens pas tes cris, laisse aller ton plaisir, va, viens.

On est mal barrés. Je te mords, je sens ta sueur entre mes dents, âcre et brûlante comme je peux l'être, je sens ta peau sur ma peau et tes yeux sur ma peau, je sens le sang dans ma bouche – tu m'as mordu les lèvres, mon mignon. Je t'enfonce en moi avec cette boule au ventre que j'ai toujours, cette sensation de faire quelque chose de mal – peut-être ça vient du fer sur mes dents ? – et je continue. Je crie, tu cries, allez, personne ne nous entendra. C'est la nouvelle lune dehors, on ne peut plus nous voir, plus nous deviner.

Ils diront qu'on est fous, ils auront raison.

Je suis fou de toi, c'est pas normal. Non, non, je t'aime pas. C'est pas vrai, pas vrai ? Allez, chaton, lunatique imbécile, viens, on s'aime pas, tout va bien, on est juste dingues, mon Isa, tu goûtes le ciel. Ça reste dans ma bouche après, tu sais ? La saveur de ton sexe, pendant vingt-huit jours et quand je crois que je vais m'en débarrasser, de cette folie furieuse qui me tire jusqu'à toi, qui te traîne jusqu'à moi ça revient, je te sens contre mon palais, mes dents, ma langue et c'est tout particulier. Il n'y a pas de lumière, jamais, la citadelle dort en silence, rien ne se doute parce que rien n'est censé s'opérer cette nuit.

Mais il y a ce goût cruel, atroce, Saïx, toi qui sens le ciel dans ma bouche, le paradis des anges et le sperme du démon, le sucre des promesses et l'acidité de l'exercice, l'amertume de la réalité, toujours prête à nous foutre un coup dans le crâne et puis le sel. Le sel nouveau de mes larmes sur ta queue.

.

.

Tu me rends dingue.

Où est-ce que ça a commencé ? Quand ? Et comment ?

Ça a commencé par nos bouches qui se sont croisées, qui auraient dû s'envoyer des piques, qui auraient dû se mépriser comme on se méprise mais elles ont préféré se rencontrer autrement, se dire bonjour au corps-à-corps pour connaître le goût des papilles.

Axel, tu as encore le goût des fontaines des Jardins Radieux, tu sais ? Le goût de l'eau de ta salive, le goût du feu sur tes gencives.

Est-ce que c'est toi qui m'a embrassé, ou bien c'est moi ? Est-ce que c'était seulement un baiser ? Ou juste quelque chose qui arrive, comme on se jette sur un gâteau, on le mange et c'est fini ? Je ne te le dirais jamais, même pas quand je suis dans ta chambre, le goût de la fumée dans la bouche tandis que tu t'actives à me consumer tout entier, mais j'ai peur. Tes chairs autour de ma chair, l'intérieur de tes joues, l'intérieur de ton foutu trou du cul – je devrai dire l'intérieur de tes fesses, hm ? C'est comme ça que parle _Saïx_ , mais tu m'appelles _Isa, Isa, Isa_ et j'oublie, j'ai peur d'oublier, Lea, que t'es Axel, et que t'es pas plus à moi que je ne suis à toi.

Et Axel, ta chair dans me chair, le goût de ta queue – non, non, la saveur de ton pénis – c'est le pire, tu vois, parce que je le connais pas, ce goût, c'est celui d'une nouvelle vie, c'est pas le goût de ton savon noir, pas celui de ta sueur, Axel, tu le fais exprès pour me torturer, les épices de tes flammes, ces flammes qu'on a volé au Néant, sorties de la poubelle du monde, tes flammes qui crient qu'on s'est volés l'un à l'autre pour se jeter aux ordures, Lea.

Non, Axel, Axel. Je souffle ton nom, est-ce que ça fait mal ? Parce que tu m'embrasses fort pour me faire taire, tu voudrais que je te dise Lea, Lea, Lea, pour faire comme si, tu ne vois pas mes yeux jaunes, je ne vois pas tes tatouages mais rien ne fait illusion, Axel, parce qu'on n'aurait jamais fait ça avant, Axel, parce qu'on était des enfants, Axel, et toi tu es juste là, à enfoncer ta langue dans ma gorge, à forcer le goût atroce de ta bouche dans ma bouche.

Je cherche les fontaines qu'on ne reverra plus. Je cherche les fleurs qu'on ne regardera plus, les glaces qu'on ne mangera plus mais ce goût je l'ai épuisé et il ne reste plus que …

Plus que rien, je ne veux pas.

Axel ?

Axel, je ne te connais pas, mais je ne veux pas savoir que je ne te connais pas alors cesse de me narguer avec tout ton corps qui goûte l'inconnu.

.

.

Voilà !

Bon ben je disparais. À bientôt !


End file.
